worldtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
Chika Amatori
}} |gender = Female |Class = C (Chapters 32-85) B (As of Chapter 86) |name = Chika Amatori |caption = Chika with new sniper rifle and border uniform, and a Bagworm |Romaji = Chika Amatori |kanji = 雨取 千佳 |Birthdate = February 11 |Zodiac Sign = Rana |epithet = |alias = (By Izuho) |Height = |Age = 13 (Chapter 1-109) 14 (As of Chapter 110) |Species = Human |Hair Color = Black |Eye Color = Violet |Blood Type = A |Status = Alive |Affiliation = Border |Branch = Tamakoma |Mentor = Reiji Kizaki |Team = Mikumo Unit |Members = Osamu Mikumo (Leader) Yūma Kuga Shiori Usami (Operator) |Occupation = Combatant, Student |Position = Sniper |Relatives = Rinji Amatori(Brother) |Type = White |Model = Rifle |Solo Rank = 41 |Side Effect = |Manga = Chapter 11 |Anime = Episode 1 |Name = Eaglet Ibis(Former) Bagworm |Voice Jap = Nao Tamura (Anime) }} is a character in the manga and anime series World Trigger and one of the main protagonists. She is a B-Class Sniper and member of Mikumo Unit. Appearance Chika has short black hair with an ahoge in the middle of her head. She also has violet eyes. In Trigger Mode (C-Class), she has the standard white C-Class border uniform, but with pants tucked inside themselves. She also wears a jacket over her uniform. As a B-Class agent, she wears a uniform similar to Osamu's, but with a jacket with a more symmetrical design, having no shoulder guards and a suspender-like detail starting on the top of her jacket's right shoulder, which end around the height of her waist, connecting to a horizontal line. Also connecting to this line are two holsters, on either side of her jacket. Her jacket's sleeves' sides have thin black stripes which become thicker on the sides of her shoulders, surrounding the Tamakoma Branch emblem. She also wears her collar folded, unlike Osamu and Yūma who leave it up. The jacket is bigger than her body, and covers her black miniskirt. Her Unit's emblem is located on her left chest. She wears gloves longer than Osamu and Yūma's, over her jacket's sleeves. She also wears knee-high boots with knee pads. Personality Chika is very shy, and rarely says much. She has very few friends, because she voluntarily distances herself from others. She believes that she'll just get hurt when those she gets close to get kidnapped by the Neighbors. She is really patient and serious and can concentrate very well, but she has low confidence and can't see her own potential. After meeting Yūma and joining Tamakoma Branch, however, she starts warming up to others and becoming more sociable and confident on herself. She is a kind-hearted person and admits that she is terrified of hurting others. As such, to date, she has yet to directly fire upon the opponents in the rank battles. Quotes * (About depending on others) "I can't let other people take care of my problems forever, I want to go and search for them myself." * (About the most important thing to a Sniper) "A Sniper is defeated when their hideout is discovered, so their priority should be hiding. You can no longer fight aginst an enemi if they already know where you are." Relationships ;Rinji Amatori :Chika's older brother and one of her main motivators to becoming an A-Rank. Her brother and a close friend were both abducted by Neighbours. Chika's aim is to visit Neighbour worlds to search for her brother and friend. He asked Osamu to protect her if anything ever happened. ;Osamu Mikumo :The younger sister of his tutor. She seems to respect him very much. His main motivation for joining border was to protect Chika for her brother. He was the only person who she trusted after the disappearance of her friend and brother, and before she joined Border. He is always encouraging her, and she has a lot of trust on him, too. It has been implied many times that Osamu might have feelings for her. ;Yūma Kuga :Chika and Yuma first met underneath the bridge while both waiting for Osamu. Yuma is the first person besides Osamu that Chika opens up to and asks for help. She originally thought she was older than Yuma because of his appearance. Yuma was the first person to realize Chika's potential when assessing her Trion level. She was the one who taught Yuma how to ride a bike. ;Yūichi Jin ;Reiji Kizaki :Chika's mentor. Although slightly intimidated, particularly at first Chika admires Reiji and does her best to prove a worthy student. Reiji sees much potential in Chika and is fond of her. ;Izuho Natsume :A fellow Sniper and friend of Chika's. Trivia * means "a thousand beauties" or "a thousand excellences". means "rain acquisition". *Chika is frequently seen in promotional art and color covers with an Eaglet trigger. However, she has actually used the Ibis the most. She mostly used the Eaglet during training. * She ranked 6th in Characters Popularity's poll. * She likes small animals, children, white rice and working. References Site Navigation Category:Chika Amatori Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Protagonist Category:Mikumo Unit Category:Border Category:Sniper Category:Characters born in February Category:Characters with A-type blood Category:Tamakoma Branch Category:B-Class